


Carnal Pillow

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The manner in which he sighed with total contentment had told Greg long ago that the action was indulgently appreciated





	

It was perpetually so that Sherlock would cushion his head on Greg's chest when they lay together in bed. It did not matter one bit if Sherlock were touching Greg in any other way, what mattered to Sherlock was that his head was able to rest agreeably against the soft warmth of Greg's skin. Usually, Greg's left hand would come up to allow his fingers to comb through the soft curls that rested on Sherlock's forehead, raking them backward into the rest of his hair as he stroked his fingers with affection. The words "I like that," had never once been allowed to tumble from Sherlock's full lips at the manner in which Greg's fingers fondled his locks, but the way his eyebrows arched and his eyes closed, and the manner in which he sighed with total contentment had told Greg long ago that the action was indulgently appreciated. 

When the day had been one that brought with it nothing more muted than angst and turmoil, relaxation and the ability to breathe came to the Consulting Detective only in this moment. Well-being and validation of himself as a person was all achieved by the carnal pillow beneath his tired head and the mortal fingers that worked ethereal magic through his hair.


End file.
